narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Wood Release
Mokuton no Jutsu Shouldn't we create a page for Mokuton no Jutsu?--LeafShinobi (talk) 15:34, March 15, 2010 (UTC) *This is it. Omnibender - Talk - 18:03, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Shouldn't be name of this technique mentioned in this article?--LeafShinobi (talk) 20:30, September 22, 2010 (UTC) *The original Japanese is there, in the first line. Omnibender - Talk - 21:27, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Kekkei genkai Should Wood Release really be listed under and as a Kekkei Genkai? Kekkei Genkai are special abilities that are passed down genetically in a clan however none of Hashirama's descendants can use Wood Release. I think Wood Release is just a unique ability he managed to create because he's a descendant of the Sage of the Six Path's. The Senju clan Ancestor inherited the Sage's body and physical energy. Madara said that by implanting Hashirama's Cells into Danzo he increased his physical energy. Hashirama also had tremendous potential and natural talent so that along with his heritage is a plausible explanation. But Wood Release is not by definition a Kekkei Genkai. :Kakashi says it's a kekkei genkai. ''~SnapperT '' 20:09, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Mokuton differences. Should we add something about how Hashirama's Mokuton actually makes trees, while Tenzo's only makes blocks of wood? Just a thought. (talk) 13:48, May 26, 2010 (UTC) : Tenzo can make Trees too. L Mars (talk) 14:19, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ::When Tenzo showed Naruto about elemental recomposition, he created trees. I think the only difference is that he cannot produce trees from his own body, but he can produce either blocks of wood or trees from the ground. On the other hand, Danzō could only generate trees from his right arm, and he used no wood.--GoDai (talk) 20:20, May 29, 2010 (UTC) not kekkei genkai i think that mokuton isn't a kekkei genkai since it was only the firsts cells that allow others to use it and that it's a jutsu naturally unique only to Hashirama Srnju, since none of his descendants can use it and only those injected with his cells by orochimaru can use it. Third databook explicitly says it's a kekkei genkai. Omnibender - Talk - 20:23, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Aye, it could very well be a recessive gene within the Senju bloodline, as to why only Hashirama could use it. --Black Judgment of Guyviroth 14:51, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Any Idea What Kind Of Trees Are Produced? Like the topic says, does anyone have any idea what kind of trees are produced or the genus/taxa of the trees pictured? The answer would be good for trivia, just something fun to know. :) :Most likely, there isn't one. I hardly think Kishimoto would try to draw a specific kind of tree, if different types of tree were important, or if Wood Release could create specific trees for purposes such as providing fruits so others can eat, or providing flowers/pollen as medicine ingredient, I think we would have heard by now. But then again, it did take about 500 chapters to learn that Zabuza's sword can regenerate using others' blood, so there's a chance we'll learn that in about 200 chapters or so. Omnibender - Talk - 18:41, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Even if Kishimoto-sensei has a specific species of tree in mind for Mokuton, he doesn't draw the trees in enough detail to identify them. They seem to be temperate, deciduous trees, though. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 18:55, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Necklace suppression I took away the line: After Naruto destroyed the necklace, Yamato stated that he can no-longer suppress the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox's influence. There was absolutely no reference to this that I could find, and the one comment yamato made that this seems to be based on was refering to the seal that the necklace itself produced. That seal is not the same as this technique, and I think the fact he followed it up by saying he couldn't be with him at all times, and the fact he used this tech to try and suppress the 9-tails later, would point to the fact this statement isn't true. The necklace itself seems to have acted as a second seal that automatically tried to suppress the 9-tails, in addition to making it easier for yamato to suppress the fox. But for it to be the same tech, yamato would have to be able to use it from a crazy long distance, and it wouldn't make much sense for him to rush back either, if that were the case. (talk) 23:00, April 24, 2011 (UTC)miah :I put it back because i specifically remember that he said it for some reason though, i can't find it. Several other people have said so before including Jiraiya. Yamato also alluded to it several times. We'll look for it though.--Cerez365™☺ 23:42, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ::It doesn't seem like Yamato is saying he can't suppress the fox's chakra. Why would he say that he can't be with Naruto all time if he couldn't suppress his chakra immediately after? I think Yamato was only talking about what necklace did in chapter 438. Plus the necklace is only needed for Hokage-Style Sixty-Year-Old Technique - Kakuan Entering Society with Bliss-Bringing Hands, those wooden heads seem to be different.--''Deva '' 00:31, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :::That was my point, I looked at every chapter from the pain fight through to when naruto tamed the fox and the absolute only time he said something even similar to that was when he told naruto that he no longer had his seal to protect him and he couldn't be with him 24/7. And let me ask you this, when naruto started turning into the fox in the turtle, yamato used this exact same jutsu that this is saying he stated he couldn't use anymore, to try and suppress the fox as much as he could. So why would he try a technique if he knew it wouldn't work? Besides, when they assigned him to naruto they said it was because he could control the fox, and the 5th clearly said that it should be easier b/c of the necklace, not that he could suppress it only because of the necklace. Truse me, this passage is absolutely no where. The seal from the pain fight was clearly different, no dragon heads or any of that, and frankly the fact that he literally used this technique a few chapters ago should be enough to completely refute this idea. You can look for yourself, but as I said it's not there. (talk) 01:11, April 25, 2011 (UTC)miah ::::I'd have to agree I just read all the post invasion bits up to Naruto's training in the temple looking for the citation. But if that's it i'd have to agree with Deva's view. Although Yamato did state in previous chapters that it's because of the necklace that he can suppress the Kyubi and Jiraiya also said it was a good thing that Naruto had the necklace already. Whether or not the necklace did it entirely or made the process easier i don't know; although i won't say the statement is entirely wrong.--Cerez365™☺ 01:18, April 25, 2011 (UTC) I also looked up to see where this line came from, it was posted by someone with the IP address 69.124.254.125 who made 3 edits on feb 1st 2010 and nothing since, and was only changed once since then which was to remove the beginning, "Although we do know that without it," and replace it with its current opening. I also checked the yamato page to see if it was discussed there previously and I didn't see anything in the talk section, though I will point out that this same seemingly incorrect assertion is made on the yamato page s well. (talk) 01:37, April 25, 2011 (UTC)miah It wsn't completely wrong in that it did help with the tech, as the 5th said. But At least refering to this tech, I still think my previous edit is perhaps a little more accurate. Now the other tech he used where he hit his chest to pull it out, if that's a different tech that may be another story since he aimed for the necklace, but this doesn't seem like the page to mention that but instead the page for that tech and the page for the necklace. But this tech seems to be 100% intact. The other one is certainly un in the air. (talk) 01:41, April 25, 2011 (UTC)miah I'm going to change that statement slightly, because I looked back at 296 and he did use this technique, he just added an extra move it seems using the necklace. So it seems to me it would be best to say his ability to quickly suppress the fox is greatly reduced w/o the necklace. He definitely can't add that extra move, because he's clearly pulling out from the necklace to suppress the fox extra-quick. Though this is the only time he's done this extra step. I oculd be that he needed to do that b/c of the number of tails, idk. that part's speculation. But 297 contains the line I think this came from, where he tells sakura the necklace allows him to CONTROL the chakra of a tailed beast. That distinction is probably important, the difference in the level of his ability with the necklace and without it is very large. (talk) 02:01, April 25, 2011 (UTC)miah :We really should wait for others to weigh in Micah of the Epistles.--Cerez365™☺ 02:15, April 25, 2011 (UTC) I added one line to the end, based in part on his comments about the necklace but also the 5ths comment that the necklace would make his control much easier when she assigned him the naruto. My goal was to try and express the more what the 5th implied that the ability was inherant, bu that wihtough the necklace that ability seems to be greatly weakened, as he couldn't control the fox this time around. Make sense? I figured it was a small, but important clarification. And I do like the fact it says implied instead of stated, but just to clear it up what exactly does that passage say, for those who have the raw japanese? The translations I've seen he just refers to him not having the seal, but I was wondering if it's accurate, since in the next pannel he implies he still could help suppress the fox when he says he coulnd't possibly be around naruto 24/7 (talk) 19:30, April 25, 2011 (UTC)miah